


Le Reflet de l'Agauon

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Fantasy, M/M, Mirrors, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Méprisé par sa famille, las et isolé, le jeune comte Obdicie de L. se fait un ami parmi les miroirs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Le Reflet de l'Agauon

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est inspirée (attention, lien NSFW!) [d'une illustration d'Eldarianne](https://twitter.com/Eldariannensfw/status/1186348671807492096) autour du thème des cinq sens (ici, la vue). Rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour la fic suivante <3
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Le jeune comte de L. se contemplait dans la glace et souriait.

Il était beau. Il le savait et n’en tirait aucune fierté. Rien de ce vernis n’était sien. L’angle ciselé des mâchoires venait de son père, et il avait retrouvé la courbe de ses pommettes sur le portrait d’un aïeul décédé. L'arc angélique de ses lèvres tenait de sa mère, de même que la ligne élégante de ses sourcils. La blondeur presque décolorée de ses cheveux était, lui avait-on affirmé, l’écho de celle d’un arrière-grand-père connu pour ses exploits guerriers autant qu’amoureux.

Même ses yeux – gris, lumineux, d’un éclat presque métallique – lui avaient été légués par un ancêtre, un grand-père décédé lorsqu’il était encore au berceau. En été, quand le soleil se faisait particulièrement violent, ils avaient cette fausse limpidité des eaux claires ou des miroirs vieillis.

Malgré tout, Odbicie souriait à l’image que lui renvoyait le miroir, et plissait les yeux pour mieux simuler sa joie, et s’appliquait à infuser toute la chaleur qu’il pouvait dans le simulacre qui lui faisait face.

Ça lui faisait au moins une personne qui lui souriait dans tout le château.

\- Je suis heureux d’être ici, murmura-t-il à la glace.

Son reflet eut l’air triste, brièvement. Odbicie sourit plus joliment. Le miroir l’imita.

C’était une étrangeté de la demeure des L. que d’avoir, dans chacune des chambres des membres de la lignée, un mur entier couvert de miroirs. La légende familiale affirmait que c’était là l’initiative d’un ancêtre vertueux qui, craignant de voir sa descendance abandonner les traditions anciennes, avait voulu qu’elle fût toujours consciente du poids d’un regard posé sur elle – fût-ce le sien. Les mythes locaux parlaient d’un démon enfermé dans les miroirs, qui ne pouvait se satisfaire que de contempler les membres de la famille de L. Évidemment, ce folklore-là n’était jamais évoqué au château.

Odbicie n’avait pas d’opinion sur la question. Quoique.

\- Un démon m’aurait au moins tenu compagnie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la glace : elle était froide et lisse. Il pouvait voir la ressemblance familiale.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à se détourner, mais son reflet demeura immobile – le bout des doigts toujours pressés contre la surface du miroir, les yeux clairs et ternes, dans l’expectative. Le cœur d'Obdicie bondit contre ses côtes puis s’arrêta, un instant.

Il y eut un silence ; son reflet ne bougeait pas ; et puis l’image pencha légèrement la tête de côté et lui sourit, chaleureusement, avec une tendre affection. Odbicie sentit la poigne froide de la crainte lui agripper les membres.

L’autre main du reflet se pressa lentement contre son côté de la glace, le bout de ses doigts s’écrasant contre la paroi. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent et dessinèrent, silencieusement, l’esquisse d’un mot.

Odbicie s’enfuit.

***

Il revint à ses sens dès qu’il eut claqué la porte derrière lui et croisé le regard surpris d’une servante. Un sourire machinal lui vint ( _bien moins convaincant que celui du reflet_ , songea-t-il) ; il acquiesça.

\- Je pense que je vais aller chevaucher. Fais préparer mon cheval.

La domestique hésita. ;

\- Il est tard, seigneur…

\- Le soleil ne se couchera pas de sitôt, nous sommes encore au milieu de l’été.

\- Je dois demander au duc de L.,esquiva-t-elle avec un regard coupable.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir, pas directement. Il était noble, quelle que fût sa disgrâce actuelle. Mais elle pouvait déférer son accord au père d’Odbicie, qui refuserait forcément.

Odbicie avait commis trois erreurs.

La première était d’avoir toujours déplu à ses parents par sa façon d’être, par son intérêt pour l'art et la beauté, par son aversion envers la violence ou les passions attendues d’un noble. Ses frères et sœurs avaient suivi tout naturellement le courant de cette aversion, bercés par la camaraderie réconfortante d’une haine familiale.

La deuxième était d’être parti. Qu’il fût exilé aurait été normal et satisfaisant, mais il avait osé quitter le château comme si le sang de L. n’avait pas été digne de lui, plutôt que l’inverse.

La troisième, enfin, était d’être revenu.

Odbicie sentit une réticence familière s’imprimer dans son esprit, une tristesse qu’il préférait nommer lassitude.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre son accord, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle tressaillit sous le reproche et bégaya des excuses empressées avant de s’éloigner rapidement, d’un pas coupable. L’humiliation d’avoir dû se plier au refus d’un domestique brûlait la gorge et le ventre d’Odbicie, mais il se contraignit à une impassibilité irritée. S’il était une seule chose en laquelle il suivait l’éthique familiale, c’était l’importance des apparences, avec ou sans témoin.

Le sourire de son reflet lui revint…

Au moins, la créature lui avait souri. Si c’était un démon, ou le fruit des œuvres d’un sorcier, c’était en tout cas un monstre aimable – le seul du château.

Odbicie retint un sourire amer et retourna dans sa chambre, fermant la porte avec un soin machinal. Rien ne semblait avoir changé ; aucun croque-mitaine ne rampait sous son lit, et son nécessaire à dessin demeurait dans le même état désastreux. Son frère aîné avait brisé ses pinceaux et vidé ses encriers dès le troisième jour de son retour, sous les rires de la famille. Odbicie s’était fait une encre de substitution à base de cendre et de plantes ; les résultats étaient si pitoyables qu’il n’arrivait même pas à s’attrister lorsque son père les jetait au feu.

Les derniers fruits de ses efforts gisaient, pathétiques et difformes, sur le bureau. Ces temps-ci, ses parents l’ignoraient. Odbicie s’accrochait au fait que l’indifférence était toujours meilleure que l’hostilité, moins oppressante, peut-être signe d’une lente évolution. Il suffisait qu’il reste ouvert d’esprit et de disposition, souple et patient.

C’était sa famille, après tout, et un homme n’avait qu’une famille, que deux parents ; il fallait simplement s’adapter, accepter, tolérer.

Odbicie se tourna vers le mur de miroirs. Son reflet lui retourna son regard, apparemment décidé à se tenir sage pour le moment. Devait-il appeler un garde ? Prévenir les siens ? Ils ne le croiraient pas. Au mieux, on se moquerait de lui, l’artiste qui en venait à prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment rêvé, au demeurant. Il avait toujours détesté ces satanés miroirs ; d’ici à se méprendre pour un effet de lumière…

Prudemment, Odbicie s’approcha et toucha l’une des glaces. Son reflet l’imita. Il recula la main. Son reflet l’imita également. Il fit quelques pas en arrière. Son image jumelle suivit le mouvement en inverse.

Le recul lui permit d’apercevoir, par la fenêtre de sa chambre reflétée, le visage qui s’y encadrait.

Odbicie recula avec un cri, les yeux rivés sur l’apparition. Le coin de sa table s’enfonça douloureusement dans ses côtes lorsqu’il l’atteignit ; ses mains se crispèrent machinalement sur le bois, cherchant un point d’accroche. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre réelle, ne fut pas surpris de n’apercevoir qu’un coin de ciel gris.

Ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur le miroir. L’étranger – le démon, ou l’esprit, ou le monstre – se tenait toujours dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre. Au premier regard, Odbicie avait cru à un homme, ou du moins à une créature affectant l’aspect d’un homme, mais l’être ne dissimulait pas sa nature. Sa peau et ses cheveux, d’une blancheur iridescente, semblaient toujours sur le point de se fixer vers une teinte, une couleur, une brillance – demeuraient dans une incertitude nacrée, étrangement _mouvante_. Loin de suivre la mode du jour, il ne s’était pas coiffé – ni rubans, ni perruques, mais de longues mèches trop soyeuses pour évoquer une texture humaine.

Seul le bas de son visage, d’une beauté mûre et souriante, pouvait affecter un semblant de mortalité. À partir du nez, ses traits se faisaient entièrement lisses – ni arcade sourcilière, ni pommette, ni front, mais trois yeux disposés presque en lames d’éventails. Ils luisaient d’une teinte indéfinissable qui grattait sur les nerfs d’Odbicie parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à l’identifier – pas même à la voir comme elle aurait dû l’être, suspectait-il. Elle changeait subtilement à chaque instant et il ne parvenait pas à lui donner de nom : ni jaune, ni bleu, ni rouge, ni aucun entre-deux ; _étrangère_.

Le haut du corps, ce qu’Odbicie pouvait percevoir dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, semblait humanoïde – aisé, même. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc et d’argent, dans une mode ancienne qu’Odbicie n'aurait pas su dater.

Odbicie le fixa, muet, figé. L’être pencha la tête de côté, son sourire s’élargissant un peu, amical, familier.

\- Bonjour.

Il ne parlait pas vraiment en son. Ses lèvres articulaient le mot, et Odbicie en _entendait_ la vue, d’une façon ou d’une autre, si bien que son timbre avait la couleur imprécise de sa peau.

\- Je vous ai surpris, poursuivit l’être face à son silence.

\- J’avais… entendu les légendes sur le démon que ma famille aurait caché dans un miroir, mais…

L’être rit. Le son était presque douloureux à entendre-regarder.

\- Pas un démon, un Agauon.

Un Agauon, les êtres étranges, maîtres de l’occulte, qui arpentaient les cours de l’Europe et du monde, dispensaient leur sagesse, taisaient leurs secrets. L’apparence de la chose ne ressemblait pas aux quelques spécimens qu’Odbicie avait croisés, mais chacun était unique tant d’allure que de fonctionnement. Il avait rencontré un Agauon qui se nourrissait de lumière, un autre qui ne tolérait que la nuit. Mais un Agauon qui vécût dans les _miroirs_?

\- Enchanté, répondit Odbicie malgré tout. Vous êtes arrivés il y a peu ?

\- Oh, oui. Cinquante, soixante ans ? C’est l’un de vos aïeux qui m’a enfermé ici. Il espérait échanger ma sagesse contre ma liberté. Ça m’a vexé, alors je me suis caché.

\- Soixante ans… répéta le jeune noble, étourdi.

\- C’est peu. J’avais des choses à faire, des gens à regarder. Vous pouvez m’appeler Étain. Vous êtes Odbicie, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’était pas surprenant que l’être connût son nom s’il avait véritablement passé des années à contempler la lignée de son geôlier. Odbicie acquiesça simplement, incertain des mots qu’il souhaitait prononcer.

\- Vous êtes malheureux, Odbicie, poursuivit Étain.

\- Non.

\- Je ne crois ce que je vois. Vous êtes malheureux et vous vous étiolez. Votre sourire est triste. J’ai essayé de vous montrer comment sourire proprement, et je pense que cela vous a fait peur. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je retourne à mes racines, répondit Odbicie.

Il se sentait étourdi, étrangement engourdi aux tumultes d’émotions qui auraient dû l’ébranler. La situation était si inconcevable qu’il n’arrivait à éprouver ni terreur, ni incrédulité.

\- Vos racines vous empoisonnent, rétorqua Étain avec un sourire aimable et affectueux. Allez ! Quand partez-vous avec moi ?

***

Le lendemain, Odbicie dessina un jeu d’échec – l’échiquier, le plus facile, et chaque pièce découpée d’après un symbole maladroit. Il s’agenouilla sur le sol et disposa son ouvrage, les blancs face au miroir.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez influer la réalité ?

Un bruit lui répondit. Derrière lui, la fenêtre s’était ouverte.

Les doigts toujours posés sur la poignée de son reflet, Étain lui sourit et grimpa à l’intérieur, fluidement. S’il semblait parfaitement humain à partir du torse, son corps réel –

Son corps –

La conscience d’Odbicie se perdit un instant, retint les yeux ouverts, larges, innombrables fixés sur lui – et leur couleur variait, comme tout le reste d’Étain, de l’iridescence qu’il avait d’abord affichée jusqu’à des teintes plus humaines, et le poids de son attention, de son regard combiné était une pression, un contact presque physique qui vibrait contre sa colonne vertébrale et chantait dans ses os –

Étain vint se lover près du reflet de l’échiquier et sourit à nouveau au jeune noble, doucement, attendant visiblement que sa conscience lui revînt.

\- Quand je disais aimer les jeux, je ne pensais pas que vous en chercheriez un.

Odbicie tenta un sourire, tiraillant machinalement les mèches plus courtes de sa nuque.

\- C’est la responsabilité d’un hôte que de divertir son invité, non ?

L’expression d’Étain se fit plus indéfinissablement chaleureuse. Son visage n’était pas humain, et les émotions qu’il y faisait figurait n’étaient pas entièrement humaines, non plus, mais Odbicie ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y trouver assez de similarité pour s’y accrocher. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’on n’avait pas montré de plaisir à le voir, à lui parler.

\- Je suis heureux et flatté. Vous l’avez réalisé vous-même ?

\- Le jeu d’échec de mon père est trop coûteux pour qu’il me permette de l’emprunter.

\- Ah, je peux le comprendre. L’admiration est à elle seule un plaisir qui vaut presque la jouissance. Mais je serai ravi de jouer avec vous. Je commence ? C’est bien aimable à vous.

Odbicie n’avait jamais excellé aux échecs, mais Étain s’avéra un adversaire à sa piètre mesure. L’Agauon rit face à la surprise du jeune noble, ses doigts habiles collectant et redistribuant le reflet des pièces de papier.

\- Ah, désolé ! Vous vous attendiez à plus brillant de la part de l’un des miens ?

Odbicie chercha une réponse diplomatique, finit par opter pour une moue d’excuse :

\- Je ne me pensais pas si bon.

Étain éclata de rire. Les pièces continuaient à bouger sous la pression invisible – intangible – de ses doigts et, l’espace d’un instant, Odbicie se demanda ce qu’il adviendrait s’il avançait lui aussi la main vers l’échiquier. Sentirait-il le contact glacé d’un miroir, ou le néant ?

\- Vous me flattez ! Hélas, les Agauon ne sont pas parfaits. Je ne suis pas très bon aux échecs. Les chevaux ont peur de moi et je déteste chasser les bêtes ; c’en est navrant pour la société humaine... Ah ! Vous semblez amusé. Vous êtes toujours très beau, mais lorsque vous êtes heureux, je suis émotionnellement _et_ esthétiquement satisfait.

Odbicie sentit une chaleur imprévue lui monter aux visages, pris au dépourvu par la fluidité loquace de l’Agauon. Il détourna les yeux par réflexe avant de se souvenir qu’il n’entendait pas le timbre étrange – _coloré_ – du captif s’il ne le fixait pas. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Étain ne pouvait être audible ou sensible que sous son regard.

\- Je ne sais que répondre…

\- Alors ne répondez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour exiger quoi que ce soit de vous. Que voulez-vous faire ? Vous étiez curieux de ma présence, n’est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu fixer les pièces que je bougeais. Voulez-vous toucher ?

Et même en prenant en compte l’étrangeté de l’Agauon, la franchise atypique de ses propos, Odbicie pensait reconnaître quelque chose de familier dans l’attention inhumaine qui l’entourait – dans les compliments souples qui s’enchaînaient comme des anneaux.

Étain lui faisait-il la cour ?

Odbicie n’était pas une femme.

Mais si Étain l’observait depuis des années depuis les miroirs, sans doute savait-il sur qui le regard d’Odbicie s’attardait lors des réceptions.

Odbicie hésita une seconde, suspendu à ses hésitations.

\- J’aimerais toucher, oui.

Il avait à nouveau baissé les yeux, par réflexe, et il lui fallut un instant pour se souvenir de sa bêtise. Il redressa la tête et la voix de l’Agauon retentit entre ses oreilles, quelque chose qui n'était pas un son, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais pu passer pour humain.

\- J’espérais que vous diriez oui.

L’Agauon tendit la main vers le reflet d’Odbicie, semblant attendre sa seule initiative. Il n’avait pas l’air nerveux ; dans l’expectative, peut-être, _attentif._ Une couleur indéfinissable, un cuivré très doux, se déclinait jusqu’au vert d’eau de long de son être. Odbicie se demanda, un instant, si ses teintes avaient une signification. Si oui, il suspectait qu’il ne les comprendrait pas.

Après une dernière hésitation, il tenta de faire se toucher leur reflet – baisser la main vers la paume tendue de l’Agauon, vers l’œil qui s’y ouvrait, fixé sur lui, et qui aurait dû le répugner…

Toute l’attention d’Étain concentrée sur lui, tous ses yeux dirigés vers lui, patients, avides, buvant la moindre tension de ses gestes.

La peau d’Étain, sous les doigts d’Odbicie, était froide et douce comme la caresse d’un miroir vêtu de chair.

***

\- Mon père a jeté l’échiquier.

Odbicie avait tenté de garder sa voix égale et son expression impassible. Il sut, au silence du miroir, qu’il avait échoué.

\- Pourriez-vous sortir quand même, s’il vous plaît ?

Les mains d’Étain parurent d’abord dans l’ombre de l’armoire entrouverte, leurs yeux brillants le jaugeant un instant avant qu’elles déchirent les ténèbres. L’Agauon s’agenouilla près du reflet du fauteuil d’Odbicie et contempla silencieusement le jeune noble.

Odbicie aurait aimé être dans les miroirs, sentir vraiment l’intensité du regard d’Étain. Le voir pleinement autour de lui plutôt qu’emprisonné dans un reflet plat et distant.

\- Vous êtes triste.

\- Oui.

\- Je serai sorti même sans l’échiquier.

\- Pour que je vous libère ?

C’était impoli. Trop direct. Odbicie ne se reconnaissait pas – mais il ne reconnaissait jamais ce en quoi sa famille réussissait à le transformer jour après jour. Ce en quoi il _se_ transformait, coupant davantage de lui-même à chaque fois pour quêter un peu d’approbation.

\- Pour vous, Odbicie. Je peux partir dès que vous le désirez.

Le jeune noble écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous m’avez dit –

\- Que je sortirai d’ici avec vous, tout à fait.

\- Mais que mon ancêtre…

\- … M’avait fait prisonnier, en effet, mais on ne me capture pas si facilement, ou pas plus de quelques jours. Je n’ai juste pas vu l’intérêt de partir, lorsque lui et sa lignée étaient si amusants à contempler.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Brièvement, Étain eut l’air inquiet.

\- J’ai été assez clair, non ? Vous avez bien compris que je vous faisais la cour ?

L’espace d’un instant, Odbicie fut entièrement pris au dépourvu par la franchise brutale de l’Agauon – assez pour rire malgré lui, étreint par une hilarité assez amère pour lui tirer des larmes.

\- Regardez-moi, souffla la voix silencieuse de l’Agauon.

Odbicie était trop perdu pour s’apercevoir qu’il avait entendu Étain sans avoir à le fixer : il obéit, la silhouette inhumaine de l’Agauon trouble à travers ses larmes – assez visible, cependant, pour que des mains, pour qu’une présence froide le touche, l’enlace, l’entoure. Il pouvait sentir le contact d’Étain, le poids, encore, de son regard, chaque œil rivé sur lui.

\- Parlez-moi, Odbicie.

C’était la première fois qu’il entendait la vulnérabilité – l’inquiétude – dans la voix d’Étain. Il étreignit l’Agauon en retour, aussi fort qu’il pouvait, s’enivrant de son contact. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait touché personne.

Que personne ne s’était inquiété pour lui.

\- Gardez-moi dans vos bras, s’il vous plaît.

Étain obéit. Des lèvres tièdes, presque froides, se posèrent sur le front d’Odbicie. Il réagit à l’aveuglette, agrippant des mèches de cheveux trop lisses et soyeuses pour un mortel, et tira l’Agauon vers lui jusqu’à pouvoir l’embrasser.

La bouche d’Étain était trompeusement humaine.

***

\- Vous devriez partir avec moi.

Odbicie ferma les yeux plutôt que répondre. Cela ne ferait pas taire Étain, plus maintenant. L’Agauon gagnait chaque jour en proximité et en intensité, ses couleurs passant librement du gris le plus doux aux teintes les plus vives.

\- Je suis déjà parti, une fois, souffla Odbicie contre le torse d’Étain.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Rien. Je me suis fait une vie loin d’eux. Mais… Il me manquait quelque chose. Un ami prêtre m’a aidé à discerner le fait que c’était ma famille. Qu’il le veuille ou non, un homme a besoin de ses racines…

\- Pourquoi ?

Odbicie rouvrit les yeux, interpellé.

\- Pourquoi ?… Parce que… C’est sa famille.

\- Et si elle le rend malheureux ?

\- Malgré tout... C’est ce qu'il faut aux mortels pour être pleinement heureux... complétés, entiers.

Scandés contre la peau d’un Agauon, enfermés dans l’étau de sa chambre, les mots qui lui avaient parus chargés de sens sous l’étendue du ciel se vidaient soudain de leur lumière. Ils résonnaient creux, tièdes, des proverbes obsolètes.

Le corps d’Étain l’étreignit tendrement – froid, inhumain et aimant.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, mon cœur.

Le terme, affectueux et passé, réchauffait Odbicie bien mieux que des mains mortelles. Le jeune noble ferma les yeux – les rouvrit pour soutenir l’éclat iridescent des regards qui le contemplaient.

\- Je ne vois pas si vos racines vous rendent heureux, mais je vois à quel point vous souriez mal. Je ne vois pas si votre famille vous complète, mais je vois comme vous vous coupez morceau par morceau pour rentrer dans la place infime qu’ils vous réservent. Vous vous voûtez, vous baissez la tête, vous tentez d’arrondir les angles de votre apparence pour que leur regard glisse de vous chaque fois qu’ils pourraient vous remarquer.

Des doigts longs et patients s’attardèrent le long du dos nu d’Odbicie, dessinant les longueurs de ses muscles et les ombres de ses os.

\- Je vois une chose, mon chéri, à quel point vous souhaitez partir d’ici.

Odbicie pressa le front contre l’épaule d’Étain jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, jusqu’à ne plus sentir que l’Agauon contre lui, autour de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas…

Il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait plus quoi. Il renonça et embrassa la gorge d’Étain, le creux vulnérable juste en-dessous de son lobe d’oreille ; il caressa ses cheveux et étreignit ses bras et enfin le regarda dans les yeux, ceux du visage, trois lueurs étincelantes et inhumaines.

\- S’il vous plaît, murmura-t-il.

L’Agauon comprit et se tut. Il allongea Odbicie, doucement, et l’embrassa, lentement, avant de se reculer.

Odbicie tourna la tête et croisa, un instant, le regard de son reflet – nu, pâle, décliné infiniment dans le regard des miroirs. Beau sans vertu, la somme de ses ancêtres.

Il ferma les yeux ; les rouvrit.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez me toucher ?

\- Et davantage, murmura Étain avec un rire aux couleurs claires et sombres.

La peau de l’Agauon n’était jamais exactement jamais chaude contre la sienne, toujours étrangement froide-tiède délicate. Les mains et les lèvres d’Étain redessinèrent les lignes de son visage, les ombres de son cou ; elles descendirent le long des volumes de son torse, s’arrêtèrent aux colonnes de ses cuisses. L’une des jambes d’Étain se pressa entre celles d’Odbicie, contre son érection naissante, et il haleta malgré lui.

\- Un jour, souffla Étain, nous serons dans un lieu où je pourrai vous faire crier.

L’idée étreignit le ventre d’Odbicie, les jambes s’écartant d’elles-mêmes pour laisser meilleur accès à son amant. Celui-ci lâcha un bruit satisfait et l’embrassa délicatement avant d’effleurer la courbe de sa bouche du bout des doigts.

\- Mon cœur…

Odbicie obéit à l’ordre implicite, entrouvrant les mâchoires pour accueillir l’intrusion. Il lapa la peau douce et inhumaine, caressant sa longueur de sa langue et de ses lèvres – une mimique assez explicite pour le faire rougir, encore aujourd’hui, alors qu’il se forçait à garder les yeux rivés sur le miroir, à voir lui-même l’obscénité qu’il consentait pendant qu’Étain, si bavard d’ordinaire, soufflait son approbation en un murmure inarticulé.

Il n’avait jamais douté de la sincérité du désir d’Étain, n’avait jamais pu. C’était la façon dont l’Agauon, dans ces moments, se faisait soudain taciturne, ne finissait plus les phrases qu’il amorçait ; c’était quelque chose de frémissant et d’infiniment avide dans ses gestes ; c’était la tension indéfinissable qui s’emparait d’Odbicie lorsque l’attention et le regard de son amant se faisaient soudain presque physiquement sensibles, une étrangeté qui courait sous sa peau –

À contrecœur, Odbicie relâcha les doigts d’Étain, les laissant glisser de ses lèvres à son menton. Étain lui embrassa les mâchoires, la gorge, soufflant des baisers légers contre son torse pendant que sa main descendait entre ses cuisses.

Odbicie ne put empêcher une exclamation plus sonore de lui échapper lorsqu’Étain le pénétra, sa voix trop forte et tremblante. Peut-être que c’était de suivre précisément, dans le miroir, le geste de l’Agauon – le pivot de son épaule, la flexion de ses muscles à chaque aller-et-retour de sa main. Peut-être était-ce la distance qu’imposait le reflet ; leur couple exposé comme le verrait un étranger, l’indécence de sa nudité offerte, des tressaillements et des mouvements involontaires de ses hanches à chaque fois qu’Étain pressait plus profondément, caressait les points les plus intimes de son corps avec une lenteur délibérée, variait son rythme pour mieux le prendre de cour. Sa peau rougissait de ses pommettes jusqu’à ses épaules, touche par touche, à mesure que le plaisir sapait sa réflexion ; ses paupières étaient mi-closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le cadre des miroirs transformait la scène en tableau, lui donnait précisément la mesure de leur acte.

Il lutta contre la tentation de fermer les yeux et haleta, tremblant sous le plaisir croissant. Le sourire d’Étain s’élargit, infiniment tendre, ses yeux innombrables – luisant dans la pénombre, s’entrouvrant jusque dans l’ombre des cheveux d’Odbicie ou sur la longueur blanche de ses jambes – rivés sur lui avec l’intensité inhumaine qui était sienne, avec laquelle personne d’autre ne le regarderait jamais qu’Étain, lové dans les miroirs, lové autour de lui.

Odbicie gémit, balayé par les prémices de son orgasme, et Étain sourit, sourit largement, mordilla sa gorge et lapa ses lèvres et l’observa, tendrement, jusqu’à la fin.

***

\- Vos yeux sont superbes.

Odbicie sourit machinalement, le regard rivé sur le reflet de sa peinture pendant qu’il travaillait. C’était Étain qui lui avait fourni l’encre – Étain qui _était_ l’encre, des iridescences vivantes et mouvantes que guidait la plume d’Odbicie. Le reste de sa famille ne le voyait pas. Il en avait décoré les murs de sa chambre et irisé les miroirs.

Le père d’Odbicie avait jeté les dernières feuilles de papier qu’il avait pu se procurer. Il peignait sur lui-même. Le résultat lui plaisait, redessinait ses traits en quelque chose qu’il ne reconnaissait plus.

\- Ils me viennent de mon grand-père paternel.

Étain fit la moue, se lovant machinalement davantage autour d’Odbicie.

\- Oh non, je l’ai connu. Ses yeux étaient bleus et la forme n’était pas la même, beaucoup plus ronde, bien moins à mon goût.

Le cœur d’Odbicie s’arrêta de battre, un instant, et son trait trembla sur la courbe de sa cheville.

\- Ma mère disaient qu'ils étaient de ce gris-là.

\- Cela vous tenait à cœur, cette ressemblance ? Je peux mentir, mon chéri, si vous le voulez.

\- Non.

Odbicie déglutit. La main d’Étain glissa sur la sienne, l’étreignant tendrement.

Il se regarda dans les miroirs. Il semblait à peine humain, ainsi vêtu de couleurs et d’esprit, les lignes de ses traits et de son corps réinterprétées par sa plume. Il y avait quelque chose d’étranger dans son visage, dans ses yeux qui n’étaient plus qu’à lui.

Étain lui embrassa la gorge, précautionneusement, entre deux motifs. Un œil s’ouvrit brièvement sur le sternum d’Odbicie – gris, avec cette fausse limpidité des eaux claires ou des miroirs vieillis.

Odbicie soupira.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à partir, mon cœur ?

Étain le connaissait bien. Étain le comprenait avec ce qui était moins de l’empathie, car il était et restait profondément étranger à l’humanité, que le fruit de son observation attentive, méticuleuse, obsessionnelle.

\- Oui.

\- Par les miroirs ?

Odbicie rit et se tourna pour caresser les traits fins de son amant.

\- Non.

Plus tard, peut-être, quand il en aurait assez également de ces racines-là… Pas pour l’instant. Étain eut l’air déçu, un instant, puis sourit et lui saisit la main.

\- Regardez-moi, mon cœur.

Odbicie garda les yeux rivés sur l’Agauon alors que celui-ci émergeait lentement des miroirs, brisant la glace sur son passage – des éclats de lumière et d’image tombant au sol, les uns après les autres.

Le bruit allait attirer l’attention, sans doute. Peu importait.

Étain lui sourit.

\- Maintenant, vous n’avez plus à me regarder que lorsque vous le désirez.

Odbicie lui prit la main et embrassa, tendrement, les lèvres de son amant.

\- Tout le temps ?

\- Flatteur.

Dehors, une voix s’éleva, apeurée, pour s'enquérir de lui. Un domestique – encore trop entravé de respect envers le sang de ses maîtres pour oser entrer sans frapper. Odbicie se détourna, se saisit de sa cape pour la jeter sur ses épaules.

\- Que préférez-vous ? demanda Étain en lui caressant la nuque. Une fuite spectaculaire ou secrète ?

Odbicie sourit.

\- Amusez-moi.

Étain rit, et son rire avait encore la couleur des miroirs. Un maelstrom de nuances vibra à la surface de sa peau et de sa longue chevelure, et ses yeux, toujours, étaient rivés sur Odbicie alors même qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte que l’on luttait pour ouvrir.

\- Je vis pour vous servir, bien-aimé. Fermez les yeux ?

Odbicie sourit, et obéit.


End file.
